Do You Remember?
by meganlovesmcfly
Summary: this is a story about a 18 year old girl called Sally Scott,She thinks her life is boring util she bumps into a stranger in tesco who changes her life..
1. Chapter 1

**November 12**

My life is so boring!!

Argh..nothing exiting EVER happens to me!!

It's just me and Summer and of course Ben tonight in the flat

It's snowing...great.

"Sum", i say getting up,"I'm hungry,want something to eat?"

I walked over to the fridge

"Thats if you find anything to eat Sally", Summer said to me giving me a wierd look.

"Hmm i think i'll go to tesco..be back in an hour or so"

I put on my big cosy coat and my hat, scarf and gloves, picked up my bag grabbed my keys and said goodbye to summer walking out of the apartment

As i stepped out onto the frosty side walk all i could mostly see was snow, i could see my breath in the frosty air as i breathed. I put my headphones in my ears and tuned blink 182 up on my i-pod almost full blast.

Walking through the streets was difficult because the side walk was really slippery but i finally made it to the shop.

I went straight to the food section and got everything that i needed.We didn't actually need much. Just the usual..bread,milk,dog food for ben,eggs and of course wine and chocolates!

I paid for everything but just as i was walked out of the shop i banged into to someone

"Ooof!", I said dropping my bag on the floor.

the stranger immediently started apologizing.

"Oh god, i'm sorry!", he said bending down to help me pick up my things

"No its alr-", i gasped, this stranger who doesn't look where he's going was GORGEOUS!,"erm..it's alright", i flicked my fringe out of my face

------------------------------------------------------

Woah, she's beautiful..omg i'm such an idiot!I should've looked where i was going..god..stupid dougie!!stupid!!

"Heres your chocolate, sorry, i should've looked where i was going,sorry", i said handing her a box of chocolates.

Why is she staring at me?...oh wow...she's got beautiful green eyes...and gorgeous long wavy blonde hair.

"Eh..thanks", she said taking the chocolates from me

"I'm Dougie, by the way, Dougie Poynter".

"Sally,Sally Scott", even her name is beautiful..

--------------------------------------------------

Hold on sec...thats Dougie Poynter..he's in that band...McFly!!

"Erm..arn't you in that band..McFly??", i asked

"Yeah, i play bass..have you heard of us?", he asked grinning

oh god his smile is beautiful..

"Who hasn't!!"

"Haha thanks, listen Sally-

Ah he said my name!!..god...

"I was wondering,seen as were kinda blocking the enterance of Tesco and i'm bluddy freezing,would you like to go get a coffee?".

"Yes!I'd love to, There is a really good coffee shop just around the corner if you wanna go there?".

"Cool, c'mon then".

We both stept out side, it seemed like it was colder than before, i shivered.

"It's just around the corner", i said to Dougie

"Wicked..lets go and get out of this horrible weather".

"But Dougie, what about you, don't you need to get anything from tesco?",

"Naw, i was just gonna be getting some milk and a cd for my mate Danny..but he'll cope!".

Danny...oh! Of corse..he's the cute guitarist

When we finally arrived at the little coffee shop i got a table at the back while Dougie went and got us both two hot mugs of hot chocolate.

He brought them over to our table and sat down.

"So, what do you do then?", he asked sipping on his hot chocolate

"I work in an animal rescue centre in the middle of London, thats how i got my dog, Ben".

"Aw cool, i love animals, mainly lizards, what kind of breed is your dog?".

"He's a west highland terrior..well a westie..",

I smiled

He smiled Back

Wow..did i mention that he had a gorgeous smile?

-------------------------------------------------

She's smiling at me again..i love her smile..haha i've know this girl about 20 minutes and i'm already saying that i love her!

"So, where abouts London do you live then?", Sally asked me drinking her hot chocolate

haha should i tell her that she's now chocolate on her face?

"Just down the road i live in an apartment on my own..i used to live with the rest of the guys but we moved out..actually..ermm..Sally you've got a little something on you face..".

-------------------------------------------

Is he trying to make a move on me!?

Dougie reached over holding a tissue and wiped a bit of hot choclate off of my face

Crap..i really wish that he was trying to make a move on me...

"Erm..thanks", i said blushing

"It's alright..where abouts do you live then?", Dougie asked me smiling

"Down the road on Rose Street..I live in an apartment with my best friend Summer and of course Ben".

"Cool".

"Yeah, it is.."

We were both kind of staring at each other..but not in a creepy way..in a nice way..a comforting way..when suddenly these to girls walked up to us screaming

"OH MY GOD!!!DOUGIE!!!!PLEASE CAN I HAVE MY PHOTO TAKEN WITH YOU!?".

Dougie looked at me and smiled

"Sorry", he said

Once Dougie got his photo taken with the two girls he said goodbye when all of a sudden the brown haired girl just looked at me and said, "Who's this then!?...That better not be your girlfriend Dougie!".she said giving me a dirty look like i was a piece of dog shit on the bottom of her shoe.

Obsessed Freaks..

"Ermm..no she's just a friend..and anyway it's none of your buisness really so if you don't mind..",

He looked at me and apologized..he really should stop apologizing..it's not his fault that he's got thousands of fans that love him

"It's really ok," i said laughing, "

Before we knew it an hour had past..Dougie was constantly making me laugh and we did get interuppted again by some fans but they were so annoying as the first ones!

"Oh..god is that the time?Crap", i said looking at my watch,"Sorry Dougie, i really should get going, Summer will be wondering where i am with the food".

"It's alright,really".

We excahnged phone numbers and left the coffee shop

"Can i walk you to your door Sally?"

"Erm..Sure you can, i'd like that".

We walked through the city streets together laughing, and dougie was telling me stories about some crazed obsessed fan that pratically stalked him and the rest of mcfly. But somehow, when i was walking with Dougie, I didn't feel as cold, i felt wierd, but really really happy...

----------------------------------------------

I walked Sally right up to her door

"Thanks Dougie", She said smiling at me with her beautiful pearl teeth

"No problem, any time, well, ermm..i'll just-...erm.."

"Yeah, well dougie you've..erm..got my number, and well i've got yours so-"

"I'll call you tomorrow!"

Oh..was that too forward..god im bad at this!

"Great",

Or maybe not..

"We could maybe go to that cool ice-rink that you told me about or something", Sally said twisting her long wavy hair

"Yeah, that'd be cool",

"Say...6 o 'clock?"

"Sure, i'll pick you up..well..when i mean pick you up..well..i don't actually have a car..but erm..-"

"Haha, it's alright, we can walk!".

"Cool, well how about i take you out for a nice dinner first?"

"That would be lovley dougie, thanks! So i'll see you tommorow". Sally said opening her door

"Yeah, tommorow".

I kissed her on the cheek

I couldn't help it!She's just so beautiful

Oh God, Shes not saying anything!

Dougie You Idiot!!!

-----------------------------------------

Oh My Good Lord..

He kissed me..well..on the cheek..

But still...his lips touched my face...

Oh god...

Wow...

"Erm..well i'll cya!", i said looking into his dreamy blue eyes

"Yeah, Bye..Sally".

I closed the door and ran up the stairs till i got 2 our apartment

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?!?!", Summer said looking angry

"Sorry Summer but i..kinda met someone",i said putting the shopping in the fridge

"Well i was so hungry me and Ben had to order pizza".

"You gave the dog pizza?"

"Yeh..he looked hungry".

"Haha alright then, I'm sorry".

"Anywhooo..who did you meet?", Sally said grinning

"Well, your not gonna believe this, i bumped into Dougie Poynter in Tesco-"

Summer gasped..she kinda likes mcfly..

"And we ended up going for some coffee together.."

She was just staring at me..and this time it was creepy...

"Sum?". i said poking her in the arm

"OH MY GOD!".

good lord..

"You went out for coffee with dougie poynter!!!!!!!!from mcfly!!!!!!!!...GOD, i'm so jelous!"

"He's so sweet and funny and caring and we've got soooo much in common an-"

Sally interuppted me..she always does that..

"Awww your in love", Summer said smiling

"No i'm not!!..were just friends, he's taking me out on a date tommorow tho".

Summer screamed

It actually made me jump

"Oh god, my best friend is going on a date with a rock star..i'm so proud", Summer said pretending to wipe a tear away from her eye.

"Ehh..yeah..well..i'm tired so i'm gonna go to bed".

"Right, okay, i'm gonna stay up and watch saw..wanna join".

Summer loves horror movies..i hate them!

"No, your alright Sum, Have fun".

I walked into my bedroom and put on my night dress, got into my bed and just as i was about to turn off the light i got a text on my mobile

It was from Dougie!!

"Hey Sally, I just wanted to say that i had a great time with you tonight and i'm glad that i was a stupid twat and ran into you in the door of tesco's:)

Sweet dreams

Dougie

x"

I pressed my mobile against my chest and siged..how sweet is this guy!?

-----------------------------------------------

I can't stop thinking about her...about her smile..her big green eyes..her long wavy hair..her voice

I really like Sally...and i can't wait for tommorow!

I got into my bed and turned off the light..Sleep..atlast!


	2. Chapter 2

**November 13**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

ARGH!!!

God..Stupid alarm clock..I woke up at 7:30am..I was freezing, i must have left a window open or something last night, i didn't want to leave my duvet,i just wanted to snuggle up under the covers and go straight back to sleep.But i've got work today so i need to get up..ok..maybe ill just rest my eyes for a few minutes..I couldn't keep my eyes open..

"SALLY!!!!!!!!WAKE UP!!!!".

I shot up in my bed..god it's cold..

I looked at my alarm clock, oh my god! It's 9:30!!!

I'm late for work!CRAP!!

I got up and had a really quick shower..i didn't have time to do my hair so i just put it up in a messy bun got dressed into my horrid uniform,brushed my teeth and ran through to the kitchen..

"Your late Sal!", Summer said, she was sitting at the breakfast bar scoffing a bowl of cheerios.

"I know!I'm gonna get in so much trouble!".

"Hold on!You need to eat something!You know what your like, you'll fait if you don't get something in you this morning",

"I'll get something on the way there Sum!"

I put my coat on and quickly wrapped my scarf aroud my neck and grabbed my back then ran out of the door.It was still snowing, I was freezing!

"Bluddy hell!", i said to myself

I ran, well when i say run, i mean how fast can you go when the streets are covered in a sheet of ice?!Well anyway i 'ran' to the bus stop,I had no time to get anything to eat.I got on the bus, sat down and put on my i-pod.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I'm nervous already about tonight and its only 10am

I'll go round to Tom's house, Gio is a woman, she can help me!

**At Tom's House**

"Hey Doug!", Tom said opening the door.

"Hey Dougie", Giovanna said, she was cooking something in kitchen..it smelt delishous

"Hey, listen Gi..your a girl.."

"Ehh thanks or noticing dougie..",giovanna said laughing

"Well, i need your help, i met this girl, and were going on a date tonight but i need help on being romantic".

"Cool, who is she?"

"Well her names Sally Scott, she lives down on Rose Street, We bumped into each other in tesco last night and got to talking.We went out for hot chocolate, and i really really like her!"

"Awww young love!", Tom said grinning

"Haha, well where are you taking her?"Gi aksed

"Well ice-skating at the outdoor ice-rink but i said that i would take her ou for a meal first".

"Awww ice-skating in the winter, thats romantic!", Gi said smiling,"Well a picnic is really romantic, but ermm it might be a bit cold seen as its winter..i know..theres a really nice italian resteraunt about 2 streets away,it's called 'Ma-ma belles'.

"Cool, i hope it all goes well, i really like her!".

"Yeah,you've said that twice now doug", tom laughed

"Wel..i do..i really do".

------------------------------------------------------------

This day is going past sooo slowly!

Maybe it's beacuse i'm nervous about tonight, i mean, i've not been ice-skating in years!I hope i don't completley humiliate myself!

I looked at the clock..2pm..yes!!!

Time to go home..finally!!

It's still snowing tho..

I went outside and put on my gloves then walked to the bus stop, i was feeling really hungry because i never had any breakfast, i only had a measly chicken sandwich for my lunch at about 11am

I was feeling a little light headed but i just wanted to get home

**"**Hey Sal", Summer said to me as i walked in through the door."Did you get in trouble for being late then?"

"Yeah, they said it's the final straw and if i'm late again i'm fired".

"Bumer, Sally are you feeling ok?Your looking a bit pale".

"Yeah i'm fine Sum".

"Well, do you want anything to eat, i made soup?"

"Erm..no thanks..i think im just gona go and have a lie down".

I did actually feel hungry, but i didn't want to eat anything.It must have been my nerves taking over

"Oh ok then,I'll wake you up in an hour or so".

"Yeah thanks", i said walking to my door.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I'm back at my apartment, Danny, Harry and Olivia are here.

"So Dougie, This girl better be special seen as you never got me that album that i wanted beacuse you were to distracted!",Danny said giving me a dirty look

"Yeah, she is, i'm taking her to an italian resteraunt then to the outdoor ice-rink, thank god its stopped snowing!".

"Aww how romantic!", Olivia said smiling

"So is she fit then mate?"Harry asked

"Yeah, she's beautiful, she's got gorgeous long wavy blonde hair and beautiful big green eyes", i smiled

Danny looked at Olivia and grinned

"I think someone's in love!",Danny said laughing

"Well, i like her, but i mean, well..i only met her yesterday guys".

"Haha, alright then, i'll give it 2 days!"

"Shut up", i said hitting Danny in the arm

--------------------------------------------------------

Oh good lord, it's 5 o' clock!

I need to get up

I got out of bed and went in the shower

"SUMMER!!!!!!"

"What is it!?!"

"I need help! I have nothing to wear!!"

"Hold on a sec", Summer said rumaging through my closet, "Ahha!", Summer chucked me over a pair of skinny jeans and a pretty white top with a waistcoat.

"Perfect! See i knew you were my best friend for a reason!"

"Oi", Summer said hiting me over the head with a pillow

I got dressed and dryed my hair, i was feeling really nervous and a bit sick but i was exited. Really exited!

Knock Knock Knock

Oh god..it's him

"I'll get it!!", Summer shouted getting up off the sofa

"Hey, you must be Dougie", Summer was being suprisingly calm..i expected her to jump on him screaming.."I'm Summer, Sally is just getting ready, she'll be through in a minute".

"Cool", Dougie said walking in to the flat

All of a sudden Ben starting running towards Dougie barking..but he was'nt angry he was letting Dougie stroke him

"Aww,this must be Ben", He said patting the dog on the head

"Yeah, He must like you, he usually bites strangers shoes", Summer said laughing

--------------------------------------------------------------

Just then Sally walked through to the room..I stood up..She was even more beautiful than before!

"Wow", i said

"Bluddy Hell Sal!You scrub up well don't you!", said summer looking shocked

"Shut up", Sally said giving her a dirty look

"Hahaha, you look beautiful Sally".

"Thanks, so where are you taking me then!?".

"Well i thought we would go to this really nice italian resteraunt down the road then go ice-skating, seen as it stopped snowing.I've got a taxi waiting outside".

"Great!I love italian food", She smiled at me

Score!!!Thank god she likes italian food!

"C'mon then", i said opening the door for her

"Cya later guys, don't do anything i wouldn't do!",Summer said winking

"Er..yeah..bye sum".

We both walked out, side by side, and got into the taxi

I tried to think of something to say, but i was so nervous i could'nt think

"Soo, can you skate then?", I said trying to make conversation.

"Well, i used to skate all the time when i was a kid.I've not been for a few years now." she replied smilling

I love it when she smiles..

"Well i'm kinda crap so i'll probably humiliate myself!"

"Haha yeah me too!".

----------------------------------------------------------------

We finally arrived at the resteraunt and sat down at a table at the back

"This place is nice Dougie", i said

"Yeah, the food is great!"

I was really hungry, i'd not eaten all day..well apart from that chicked sandwich but that was tiny, i felt a bit light-headed but it must of been nerves so i tried to ignore it..

"Sally, Are you ok?You look a bit pale", Dougie asked looking worried

"Erm..yeah, i'm..fine..e..dougie iv..just gotta go to the loo..erm..i'll be back in a..minute", i stammered

"Ehh, alright, you sure your ok?".

"Yes i'm..fine", I said getting up

Oh god i feel soo faint...

bang


	3. Chapter 3

----------------------------------------------------------------

"HOLLY CRAP!!". i shouted standing up

Sally had collapsed..i didn't know what to do..everybody was looking at us gasping

"Sally?", i said walking over to where she was lying on the floor

A woman from the bar ran over and checked to see if Sally was breathing

"She's breathing", the woman said puttin her hand on Sally's neck,"I think she's just fainted,whats her name?".

"Sally".

"Sally..Sally wake up love..",

I just stood there..like an idiot..panicking

"She's not waking up",the woman ran over to the kitchen and came out with a glass of water

----------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to see Dougie and some woman standing over me..Hold on..why am i wet?

"D..D..Dougie..W..What happened..Why am i wet..?", i said opening my eyes

"It's alright Sal, You fainted and Carla had to pour water over you".Dougie said helping me up

I fainted..on my first date with the sexiest man alive..great..hold on who's Carla?

"I hope you don't mind me soaking you, but you were'nt waking up and i didn't know what else to do", Said the woman..she must be Carla..

"It's alright", I said blushing

Dougie was Laughing.

"You alright now Sally?", He said handing me a towel with a smirk on face.I could tell he was trying his best not to laugh.

"Yes, I'm fine.Stop laughing!!",I said drying myself with the towel.I have to admit..it was a bit funny!

"Sorry!But it was just..you were..hahaha your face when you woke up Sally!!",Dougie was now in a fit of laughing.

"Ha..well how would you like it if you felt dizzy and the next minute you wake up,soaking wet,lying on the floor of a fancy resteraunt,with everybody staring at you,on your first date with a rockstar!!"

"Ok..sorry.I'll stop laughing now"

"But..i suppose..it was kinda funny!!"

We both burst out laughing when the waiter dude came and took our food order.

-----------------------------------

Sally looked hot wet..

----------------------------------

I wonder what he's thinking..He's just..kind of..staring at me with his gorgeous blue eyes..

Before we knew it a few hours had past and we were finishing our deserts when the waitress came over to give us the bill..i looked at it..BLUDDY HELL!!THAT MUCH FOR ONE BLUDDY CHOCOLATE CAKE!well fuck me!..

"OhMyGod!!", i said picking up the bill.

"I've got this", Dougie said taking is wallet out of his back pocket and putting his credit-card on the table.

"No,Dougie,You can't!Let me pay for some!".i said.

"No!No!..tom told me that i should always pay for the meal when i'm with a beautiful woman".

--------------------------------

Wat the hell..that was sooo cheesy...

"Aww Dougie!",Sally said smiling.She then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

Aw crap..i've started blushing!

"Haha dougie...are you..blushing?!",sally said laughing

"What!No..erm..no..im just..erm..hot..thats all".

Aw crap!Dougie!!Stop bluddy blushing you idiot!

"Rightttt".she said smirking

----------------------------------------------

OhMyGod!He thinks im beautiful..oh god..i hope he doesn't start singing..hahaha

Lookng at my watch i realised the time and dougie and i decided we should go out to the ice-skating before its too late.We walked outside onto the icey street, i shivered.I wrapped my scarf around my neck tight and shoved my hands in my pockets and then we walked, chating about life and stuff for five minutes until we arrived at the outdoor ice rink.

"Oh wow!This place is awsome!",i said smiling

"Yeah.C'mon lets go and get some skates!",Dougie said taking my hand and leading me over to wear a bunch of people were collecting or giving back their skates.We got ours and sat down on the bench to put them on.It was funny beacuse i managed to tie them up properly and dougie's laces were just tucked in!To complex for him probably!

"Ready?",he said standing up and giving out his hand.

"Yep!Lets go!".i stood up and took his hand..it was cold so i held it tight.I felt as if i never wanted to let go even though we'd really only known each other for like a day.But it felt like wed known each other for ever.

We stepped out onto the ice.I don't know why i was so worried about not being able to remember how to skate!As they say...I've still got itAnd Dougie isn't so bad himself actually!We were skating close to each other,holding hands,When all of a sudden i tripped up(over my **_OWN_** feet!Argh how embarresing!)!

"Oh!Sally!Are you ok?".Dougie said picking me up

"Eh yeah i'm fine!I just tripped up!haha".i said turning red and getting back up on my feet.

We just kind of..stood there..holding hands..and looking into each others eyes..it was nice..i liked it..then suddenly dougie leaned in for a kiss..holyy sssugar!What do i do?I don't usually kiss on the first date!But then again..this is dougie poynter!Wait!NO!I can't kiss him!It's the first date!

-----------------------------------------------------

I didn't know what to do!We were just knd of standing there,holding hands,she was staring into my eyes,smiling..i then found myself leaning in to kiss her..what the heck am i doing?!

Sally then pulled her head away and laughed then pushed me and said,"Bet you can't catch me loserrr!!".

Crap..rejected...i feel like an idiot now!..i just put on a brave face and starting chasing her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Before i knew it an hour had past and it had started snowing.It was now half past nine and we decied to call it a night.We tried to flag down a taxi but it was no use so we decied to head back to dougie's house beacuse it was closer.When we got back to dougie's flat we would then call me a cab.

We were walking along the road,side by side again.It was really cold and Dougie was shivering so i took his hand and started rubbing it to try and warm him up.Our hands then dropped and we were just walked in the snow holding hands.We finally arrved at Dougie's flat.

"Oh wow dougie!Your flat is amazing,and it's nice and hot!",i said taking off my scarf and gloves.

"Thanks.Most people say that this place is like a rainforest when they walk in!".

Suddenly a little dog came running up tp me with it's tail wagging and tounge sticking out.

"This must be Flea!",i said bending down and sroking her gorous brown fulffy coat.Dougie had told me about Flea when we were walking home.

"Yeah..she's crazy",he said taking my coat."Can i get you a drink Sally?Coffee?Tea?Water?..Wine?"

"I'll have a coffe please Dougie",i said smiling

Dougie handed me a mug of coffee and we both sat down on the couch.Dougie then put on the tv.Elf was on the movie channels.

"yayyy Elf!!I love this film!".i said dancing

God i must look like a right twat!

"Hahaha yeah same!".

We both sat on the couch slurping on our drinks and watchin elf.I looked at the clock..it read 11pm.

"Dougie it's getting late.Maybe i should get going?".i said putting my empty coffee mug on the table

"Sure.I call you a taxi".Dougie said getting up

15 minutes later a taxi arrived to pick me up.Dougie walked me down to the front door and we stood on the doorstep.

"Well.Goodnight".Dougie said smiling

"Yeah,goodnight",i said smiling back.I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek when dougie caught me off gaurd and kissed me on the lips!

----------------------------------------------------

I couldn't help myself.Shes just so beautiful.She kissed me back and we shared a passionite kiss.

Sally then smiled and walked towards the taxi.

"Goodnight Dougie".She said getting into the taxi

"Yeah..night sally".

She drove off into the moonlight...


	4. Chapter 4

**November 15**

It's been two days since i saw Dougie.I can't stop thinking about that kiss!

I told Summer about the date the moment i got home.She screamed a the top of her lungs before calling up our other friend Oliver..or Olly as we all call him!Summer had told him all about me and Dougie and he was just as amazed as Summer was when i first told her!And he was jelous,did i mencion that Olly is gay,because he is!Oh god he's sooo gay its unbelievable!!Anyway,Me and Dougie have planned to meet up at his apartment at 6 o' clock.He says he's got a supirise for me!Ahh i can't wait!All he said was that i should wear something dressy.Hmm...wonder where he's taking me!

It's quarter past five now so i'm going to go in the shower and get ready.I planned the perfect outfit,i just hope it's dressy enough!

------------------------------------------------------

I've got an amazing suprise planned for tonight!I just hope she likes it!I'm getting ready right now but Flea keeps coming in my room and attacking me.God!Its like looking after a retarded child!

**6pm**

She should be here soon.Oh i hope everything goes well tonight!Itwas so hard to get these tickets..

Bzzz

Thats her!

"Hello", i say pressing my finger down on the phone

"Hey Dougie!It's Sally",said a familiar voice on the inter-com

"Oh..Hey right up".

I pushed the button to open the front door and within a few seconds Sally was standing in my door-way looking as beautiful as ever.She was wearing a strappy red dress with lacey black sandels.Her hair was down and her curls were flowing over her shoulder.

"Hey!",She said walking up to me and kissing me on the cheek

"Hey,You ready for your suprise?".

"Of course!!Oh Doug pleasssse tell me where your taking me!"

"Its a suprise.But first were going for food!I'm starving!"

"Thank God,I could eat a horse..well not really because thats ashame on the poor horses..but..well..U'Know!"

"Hahaha,yeh i know"

She took my hand and we got into the taxi and soon arrived at the resteraunt.There was never a silent moment,we have so much in common!

It was finally quarter past seven and we had finished our meal so it was time for the suprise.

We got in another taxi and i whispered to the driver where we wanted to go.

He let us out at the corner so we only had to walk a few footsteps untill the suprise is revealed!

------------------------------------------------

I actually want to scream!!Where the hell is he taking me?!

We finally got out of the cab and Dougie took my hand as we walked down the icey path.It was cold so i had remembered to bring a small jacket.Didn't really help though.I was still freezing!

Walking round the corner dougie put his hand over my eyes and told me not to peek.

"Stop trying to look!",he said covering my eyes so i couldn't see a thing!

"I wont..c'mon tell me where we are!"

I could hear people around me talking and footsteps crunching in the thick,white snow.

"Ok..1..2..3!!",

Dougie took his hands away from my eyes to reveal a massive green light.I looked up..

"OH MY GOD!DOUGIE!AHH WICKED!!!IV'E ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE THIS!!"i said flinging my arms around dougie's neck.

"Hahaha,I remembered you saying that you wanted to see this the other night.So..i pulled a few strings and got us two tickets to tonights performance!"

"Oh dougie,this is the best!Thank you sooo much!",i said squeezing him.

"C'mon,the show is gonna start soon,we'd better go and get our seats"

Walking inside the theatre was amazing.I've always wanted to see Wicked but i could never really afford it.And i didn't really have the time.There were a few fans that wanted their pictures taken with Dougie.I didn't mind.I just stood and watched him smile for the cameras.It was sweet and it made me feel even more lucky to be with a guy who is known as the worlds biggest sex god..well..says Olly anyway...

We then took our seats and the show began..

----------------------------------------------

"So!",i said walking out of the theatre holding Sally's hand."Was that everything you expected it to be?"

"Oh god yeah!Kerry Ellis was amazing,and adam garcia in tight trousers..",she said laughing

"Yeah,It was wicked".

"Ohh bad joke dougie!hahaha".

We got in yet another taxi and we headed back to her apartment.Aparently Summer was out with Oliver tonight so the flat was empty..now don't go getting any ideas now!!

We arrived at her flat about half an hour later.It was freezing.

"Bluddy Hell",she said turning on the light."It's just a tad bit cold.

There was a note on the kitchen counter

She read it out loud...

"Hey Sally,Me and olly have gone out tonight and we've taken Ben with us!So you two really have the place too yourselves..oooooo

lol

Love Sum and Olly...Oh..and Ben:)

xoxoxoxox"

"She's such a wierdo!",Sally said laughing

"So when am i getting to me the famous Oliver then?"i asked taking my coat off and putting it on a chair.

"Soon Dougie.Do you want a beer?".

"Yeah,thanks"

Sally handed me the can of beer and she walked over to the massive window.I looked over at it.It led out to a balcony.

We both stepped outside and just stood watching the snow fall.It was beautiful.

"Isn't London gorgeous at night?",sally said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah,Just like you",i smiled wrapping my arms around her waist and putting my beer can on the little wooden table sitting in the corner.

Cheese it tell you!Pure Cheese!!!!

-----------------------------------------------

Dougie wrapped his arms around me.It made me feel safe and warm.Dougie makes me feel safe.I like that feeling.We both smiled at each other before sharing a romantic kiss.The snow was gently falling all around us but when i was kissing Dougie i felt like i was in my own little world.Our own litte world.

We must of been kissing for about 5 minutes before we decided to go inside.Touching Dougie's skin i could feel goosbumps grawling up his arms.I hugged him tight and we sat and watched the nightmare before chirtmas on the sofa.We missed most of the film though because we were kissing most of the time.And the rest of the time we were just hugging.We didn't even notice when the film had finished and the end credits were up on the screen.The clock struck 12.Dougie jumped at the chiming.

"You get used to it",i said giggling

"Yeah,erm,it just gave me a fright,thats all".Dougie said trying to be all manly.

"Oh it's getting late",he said turning to face me.

"Yeah,Maybe You should..-"

"Yeh,i should get going.Let you get your sleep Sally",he said smiling

He's so kind

"Ok,i'll call you a taxi".

I got up off of the couch but Dougie just grabbed me by the waist laughing, and pulled me down again and started kissing me again.

About 15 minutes later we were in a full make-out session when i heard the door swing open.We both looked up to find Summer,Oliver..and ben..standing in the door-way.

Ben ran in and jumped on me.

"Oh bugger!Sorry Sally!",Summer said looking guilty

Oliver on the other hand was in a fit of giggles.

"No,it's alright.Erm..-".i said blushing

"Eh..you must be Oliver",Dougie said standing up and walking over to Oliver to shake his hand.

Oliver managed to stop laughing and shook his hand.it was funny though beacuse Olly went all red and was mumbelling!

"Yeah,well i better get going Sal.I'll call you tommorow".

"Ok Doug,Cya Later",i said walking up to him and kissing him gently on the lips.

Dougie Walked out and i closed the door behind him.

"Ooooooo",Summer and Oliver said looking at me.

"Shut up",i said hitting them both in the arm.

"Sooo where did he take you!?",summer said getting excited

"Oh he took me for a meal and then he took me to see WICKED!!!",i said jumping around

"OhMyGod you lucky biatch!!..I wish i had a rich,famous boyfriend that could afford to take me to west-end musicals!"

"Hahaha,but you don't like musicals sum!".

"Yeah but still..."

"Haha alright..well guys im tired so i'm gonna go to bed".

"Ok night Sal",summer said hugging me

"Nightey Night Sallywally",said Oliver smiling

-------------------------------------------------------

Wow,i'm sooo glad she liked the suprise!I was crapping myself before it.But after tonight it seems that she doesn't just like Wicked!haha

Oh well.Time for some sleep..

Suddenly my phone lit up and the text sign flashed on the screen.It read..

"Dougie,Thank you sooo much for tonight!It was the best night of my life!Thanks!

Oh well..night night

Love

Sally

xxxxxxxxxxxxx"

Ha..i pulled!wooo

I'll text her back.

----------------------------------------------

I had to text dougie and thank him for tonight!It was the best nght ever!

Oh..he texted back!

"No problem Sally

It was money well spent!Can't wait to see you tommorow!

Sweet dreams.

Love

Dougie

xoxoxoxoxoxo"

Good Lord can you GET any cuter?!?!?!


	5. Chapter 5

**November 18th**

I'm meeting the rest of McFly today..

totally bricking it mate!

Breathe Sally breathe! I don't know why i'm so nervous actually.It's just like,McFly..

Just McFlyy...

My god i'm gonna faint again...

---------------------------------------------------

Tonight I'm gonna introduce the guys to Sally. I'm kinda nervous because sometimes they can be very critical. But they can't say anything bad about Sally because she's perfect.

**5 o' clock**

I went and picked Sally up in a taxi, and now were standing outside Tom's door. I can hear noises coming from inside. It's sounds like a bluddy heard of elephants!

"You ready to meet my wierd mates then Sal?"i asked grinning

"Err...Yep! Totally. Let's Go."

I took Sally's hand an opened the door.She looked nervous..

We walked inside. No one was there. Suddenly we heard some noises from upstairs. Kind of like..shouting. Then we heard something fall.

"DANNY YOU RETARD! THAT WAS GIOVANNA'S FAVOURITE VASE! SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU!".shouted the familiar voice of Tom.

"Tom?",i shouted up the stairs

I looked at Sally.She was laughing to herself.

Then they finally all rushed downstairs.

"Doug! Mate."Danny said smiling and eyeing up Sally.Seriously!!He's ridiculous!

"Alright .Erm this is Sally. Sally this is Danny, Tom and Harry."i said introducing them all

"Hi", Sally nervously said smiling

"Hiya, I'm Tom". He said shaking Sally's hand

"Harry", he said smiling and also shaking her hand

"Hi, I'm Danny. So what is someone like you doing with our Doulas then?" Danny sarcastically said

I swear i will kill him one day! Every girl I introduce him too he's flirting with them within 10 seconds!

"Haha", Sally giggled shaking Danny's hand and smiling

And they alwaysss fall for it...

--------------------------------------------------------------

As we walked into the house i thought i was going to puke.But luckily i didn't.Infact,when we walked in there was no one there. Then we heard some noises from upstairs and some shouting. It made me laugh actually. They all hurdled downstairs, at last.

Alright.Erm this is Sally. Sally this is Danny, Tom and Harry."Dougie said introducing them all to me. Oh My God.Is it just me or do they all look kinda smiliar? It's funny because i already know their names..Summer quizzed me on McFly earlier!

"Hi", I said smiling like a right twat. God i''m so lame.

"Hiya, I'm Tom". He said shaking my hand..he has a big chin..it's cute..

"Harry", he said smiling and also shaking my hand. Hmm..that's the one that Summer likes!..ehh..Why?

"Hi, I'm Danny. So what is someone like you doing with our Doulas then?".Danny sarcastically said

Oh..what to i say to that?

"Haha".

HA.HA.HA freakin HA!

god Sally Scott,I worry for you at times..

**6:30pm**

Aw i love these boys already!

There sooo sweet. Tom made me feel so welcome. Harry is a legend and Danny keeps perving at my cleavage. Nice. Makes me feel special!

Tom's girlfriend, Giovanna, came in about 15 minutes after me and Dougie arrived. She's really lovley. She went a bit mental when Tom told her that Danny broke her favourite vase but she's cool now. Well. She keeps giving Danny dirty looks but she's harmless!!

**7:15pm**

Me and Dougie have decided to go back to his flat and order take out. I love his apartment. It's so cozy and homely. When i first got there i instantly got attacked by Flea. She's cute but seriously. She is like having a retarded child in the house!

**8 ****o' clock**

Guess what were watching!?

Peter Pan!!

He's so sweet. I told him it was my favourite film and he just happened to have it on dvd!

Were snuggled up on the sofa watching peter pan and eating popcorn. Best feeling ever!

----------------------------------------------------

Yes Ok. I have peter pan on dvd! But hey! Its scored me points with Sally so what the hell!

Mahn i forgot how good this film is...

"Sally".i said looking at her

"Yeh Doug?",she asked turning round to face me.

"I..I...".i was mumbling. Must of looked like a right idiot. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what i was doing. Its too soon to say I love you. I don't love her..yet.

"Dougie".

"Yeah?"

"Don't say it".

Sally grabbed my neck and kissed me on the lips. I didn't really know if i should of said something so i just kissed her back.She was being really forcefull.But not in a bad way!Things were deffinetly heating up! I cupped her face, kissing her, and she ran her fingers through my hair.

---------------------------------------------------

A few moments later Dougie found himself on top of Sally kissing her passionately. His tongue slipped past her lips and he started to un-button her shirt

"Sally. Are you sure?".Dougie asked stopping

"If i wasn't sure would i be letting you take off my shirt?".Sally grinned.

Dougie carried on un-doing her shirt buttons and kissing her chest.

Sally then stopped and looked up at Dougie."Bedroom?",she said grinning

Dougie laughed as he lifted himself up off the couch and took Sally's hand.

They_ finally_ made it too the bedroom.

Sally let out a few groans as Dougie carefully took off her skirt, and soon her small pink g-string. Goodness knows where he threw them, but he knew in the back of his mind that it was gonna be tricky to find in the morning! Dougie leaned over the side to prepare himself, As Sally bit her lip anxiously waiting to see what Dougie will do to her next.

Dougie fell back on top of Sally and started kissing her again. Sally let out a few more groans while Dougie gently took control and gently kissed down her neck. Sally giggled let Dougie do what Dougie does best..Besides make people laugh and play bass in a band everyday... (lol P)


	6. Chapter 6

**November 21st**

I woke up with something in my arms.

I looked down to see Sally lying asleep against my chest wrapped in my white sheets. She looked so peaceful. Last night was amazing. I've wanted to do that for so long and I was relieved to know that she thought the same way .I just wanted to lay there forever but i had to go to work. I slowly got up trying my best not to wake her and slipped into the bathroom for a quick shave.

---------------------------------------------------

I woke up smiling. I've not done that in a long time. I could feel soft silky sheets covering my body. I looked over expecting to see Dougie lying next me but he wasn't there. I sat up in the bed. Then I heard the sound of a running tap coming from the bathroom. Thats where he'll be!

I stepped out of the bed slipping on the shirt Dougie had on last night and a pair of knickers and headed to the bathroom. I tapped on the door.

----------------------------------------------------

I heard a tapping at the door.

"Dougie?"

"Yeah?",i said opening it

I opened the door to find Sally standing in my shirt looking gorgeous leaning against the door facing.

"Moring handsome",she said giving me a cheeky grin. I felt as if i just wanted to grab her and kiss her all over but my face was covered in shaving foam so i wouldn't taste that nice..

Sally walked in and sat on the corner of the bath tub.I could see her in the mirror,she was just looking at me with that sexy grin still on her face.

I splashed my face with water and started drying it with a towel.Sally walked up behind me and started kissing that back of my neck.I turned round and our lips met locking us in a passionate kiss.

"C'mon",she said pulling my back over to the bed.

"Sall,i have to work babe",I said.

I knew i had to work.But i wanted her so bad!...What the hell!

We jumped onto the bed. This time, she took control...

half an hour later

We both lay on the bed, Sally resting her head on my chest,i was just watching her breathe.I stroked my finger up and down her arm.She looked up and me and smiled.

"I should really go to work now..",i said

"Fine.I suppose i can let you go for a few hours",she said laughing

I kissed her on the forehead and got up from the bed leaving Sally lying in between the silky sheets. She smiled at me as i got dressed and walked out of the door.

-------------------------------------------------

"Dougie?"

"Yeah?",he said opening the door

When he openend it dougie was standing infront of the mirror in his toy story boxers, razor in his hand, his face was covered in foam

"Moring handsome",i said giving him a cheeky grin.I wanted him sooo bad!

I walked in and sat on the corner of the bath tub.I could see him looking at me thorugh the mirror.I gave him another cheeky smile.

He then splashed his face with water and started drying it with a towel.I walked up behind him and started kissing that back of his neck.He turned round and our lips met locking us in a passionate kiss.

"C'mon",I said pulling him back over to the bed.

"Sall,i have to work babe",He said.

I knew he had to work but i wanted him _too_ bad!

We both jumped into bed but this time..i took control!

Back at Sally and Summer's Flat

I walked in the door quietly hoping that Summer wouldn't hear me. She would want _all_ the details and i couldn't be bothered telling her because..well...i didn't get much sleep last night.if you know what i mean!

"SALLY?!"

Oh crap..

"Sally!?Is that you?", Summer emerged from her bedroom

"Yeah, Eh..Hey Sum".

"Where have you been all night!!??"

"Where do you think you pillock!"

"Ohhh..righttt",Summer winked at me,"Was he good?"

Summer can really be very nosey at times!

"Hell yea!",

we both started laughing.

I decided to go in the shower and change my clothes seen as i still had on the outfit that i wore yesterday.

**5:30pm**

Dougie just phoned me.He asked if i wanted to go out tonight with the rest of the guys and their girlfriends.He said he wanted to show me off!haha.I asked Summer if she wanted to come..altho i kinda knew what the answer was gonna be anyway!She obviously said yes straight away and ran to her room to get ready.

Dougie and Danny came and picked us up in Danny's car and took us took the club to meet up with Harry,Tom,Giovanna and Olivia.

We arrived there about 10 minutes later.

We all went inside and found a table, then Danny and tom went and got the drinks in,

when they got back the Song _Sexy Back_ blared through the club.

"OhMYGod!I love this song!!",i said cheering

"Dance?",dougie asked me winking

"Of course!!"i took his hand and we made our way to the middle of the dance floor..Danny and Olivia done the same..So did Tom and Giovanna. Leaving Summer and Harry all alone at the table. Maybe this would be a could time to tell harry that summer has a major crush on him?

Anyway..on the dance floor i done what i guess people call..sexy dancing?

Well yeah..whatever you call it..it was hot!

-----------------------------------------------

I didn't want to dance but that song makes people do wierd things!

She took my hand and we made our way to the middle of the dance floor

Sally rubbed her body close to mine and she looked hottt!!!I actually wanted her right there right now!But that might be a bit wierd if two people just started having sex in the middle of a club..

I looked over to where Summer and Harry were sitting.They were laughing which is always a good sign..And they've moved closer to each other..Maybe i should tell Summer about the massive crush that Harry has on her!?

----------------------------------------------------

Me and Harry had been getting on really well since those losers left us to go and dance to justin timberlake.We just sat laughing at the wierdo's dancing.hahaha.He asked me stuff like what music i was interested in.We have alot in common!I keep seeing Dougie and Sally looking at us then laughing.What are they doing!?Wierdo's...

Ok..we've been talking for about 5 minutes now..oh my god..harry is moving closer to me..why!?

Oh good lord what do i do?!..oh..its ok..its just because he couldn't hear me..shame really..haha

I really actually like Harry.And not just because he's hot,but because he has a good personality,and thats hard to find now a days!Dougie,Sally,Tom,Giovanna,Danny and Olivia came over somtimes to get their drinks but then they'd be right back up dancing.Me and Harry were still talking though.We never ran out of stuff to talk about!

But then my favourite song came on!The Killers-Mr Brightside

_I'm coming out of my cage__And I've been doing just fine__Gotta gotta gotta be down__Because I want it all__It started out with a kiss__How did it end up like this__ It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss..._


End file.
